This invention relates to electroacoustic delay line apparatus and more particularly to bulk mode acoustic delay devices. In the prior art it was known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,360 to provide a multiple electrode element acoustic wave transducer applied to a delay line to enhance and direct energy in desired lobes of radiation. The spacing from top to bottom of the transducer and between the centers of adjacent electrode elements varied with the distance along the length of the array according to the function which it is desired to reproduce as the frequency versus delay characteristic in the provided output energy signal. The transducer comprised a thin piezoelectric member having located on one surface of that member a ladder-like electrode array of finger elements connected in parallel to one side of an input signal source and a common electrode located on the opposite surface of the piezoelectric member and connected to the other side of the input signal source. All of the ladder-like electrode elements in the array are at the same electrical potential and connected in parallel. This prior art transducer apparatus provided a sweeping of parallel acoustic rays that were not focused in relation to any given location on a surfae of the delay line.